Fairy Tail School Of Crime
by gano2002
Summary: We all know about crime, it's everywhere. But what if I told you there was a special school to fix these criminals... Fairy tail academy is a school that was created to reform and correct the wrong doings of criminals everywhere, while teaching them everything they need to know about the world. Sorry I'm bad at summaries Nalu Gale Jerza Gruvia Disclaimer I dont own fairy tail
1. Off to crime school

Hi, I got this idea while sitting around I hope it turns out to be ok Disclaimer I dont own fairy tail

Lucy's POV

"Lucy Heartfillia I told you that you were going and that is final" My father screamed.

"How could you I thought you were my father not some low life who doesn't care about my well being" I yelled back while stomping up the stairs to my room.

I'll admit I'm not the best behaved person, ok maybe I'm horrible, but he has no right to send me to that, that place! This is utterly horrible I'll be chained up like a dog; locked in a cell. But now that I think about it he never really understood me, never played with me when I was little. All of that was my moms job, she was a beautiful woman, and many marvel that I look like she did. To be honest it keeps me going, it is what makes my life better, when I fail or feel totally and utterly horrible I write to her. I tell her everything I have done, it sounds like a diary, but it isn't for me its for her. I guess I can never send them out, there's no way that the letters I write would make it to her anyway, but it gives me a feeling that she is still around.

Letter of acceptance to Jude Heartfillia

Dear Jude Heartfillia,

We are happy to inform you that your daughter Lucy has been accepted into our program, for troubled teens. She will complete high school and college at this boarding school. We assure you that Miss Heartfillia will be kept under lock and key, and we will make sure that she doesn't commit and wrong doings while she is here. Please confirm that we have all personal information about your daughter correct. The school week starts in a month so please make sure she is at our facility by then.

Fairy Tail academy School of crime

Lucy's POV

"Lucy!" I hear me dad scream,"Pack your stuff, you are leaving today"

Wow, I wasnt expecting him to want to get rid of me so quickly. Well I guess if I really have to go I need to pack, I hope they don't have stupid stuffy uniforms, I can just picture them now. Short skirts, little plaid vests and everything. I started packing all of my stuff up into moving boxes, to be quite honest it gave me an unusual sense of relaxation.

Nobody's POV

"Lady Lucy it is time" Said Capricorn

"I know, I know I'm coming" Replied Lucy as she lugged a bunch of boxes out side, with the help of her maid virgo i might add.

"Ok, all done, do I deserve punishment now princess" Virgo asked

"No Virgo, why would you even say that"

"Have fun at your school princess" Said Virgo sadly "I will now send you of with a interpretive dance i created just for you"

"Good bye Lucy be safe" said loke with a depressed voice as he kissed my hand

"Dont say thaa guys ill be back i promise but ill miss you" Said Lucy trying not to cry

"Oh, and loke"

"Yes?"

"Dont keep kissing my hand its creepy" Lucy deadpanned as she stepped into the car.

Well Ill miss them all even if they are weird. But I guess this is what I get for the thing I've done. Thought Lucy as they drove off to the school. Not even saying goodbye to her father.

Bye I hope this fanfic is ok it took a while just for this short little bit. Sorry for any spelling errors im horrible at editing


	2. Unpacking

Fairy Tail school of crime chapter 2

Hi I hope you like the story sorry for any errors i stink at editing

**Lucy's POV**

"Lady Lucy, Lady Lucy wake up we are at the school" Yelled Capricorn in my ear

"Ow Ow, not so loud, I'll be downstairs in a minute"

"Lady Lucy, be serious"

"Fine" I mumbled as I wobbled out of the car.

Just then Capricorn did something unexpected.

"Ill always protect you" He whispered in my ear before unloading the rest of my stuff and leaving.

"Well now I need to lug all of this up to my room" I said as I lifted up apparently to many boxes for me to handle and dropped them on myself, and I think someone else. I heard a groaning sound from under my pile of boxes...

"Oh my god, are you ok"

"Yeah I'm all good" Groaned what I think was a man from under all of the boxes "Totally Great"

"Im so sorry, I cant get the boxes off me are you able to get out"

"Maybe if I push hard enough"

"Ill try to help ok, on my count, 1...2...3"

We both pushed as hard as we could and escaped from the evil boxes clutches.

"Yeah teamwork" The boy yelled and went to high five me in an overly enthusiastic manner. I complied but was still totally and utterly confused, one of the reasons was probably that this boy had pink hair. I mean that is an odd color to dye it, I like it, its very um out there.

"If you're looking at my hair, its natural" The boy said with a snotty sort of air to his voice

"Thats awesome, what's your name, I forgot to ask earlier"

"The names Natsu what's your name"

"My names Lucy, well nice talking to you I need to pack up my stuff"

"ok, lets go" He said as he lifted up some of the boxes i had been carrying.

"But I dont even know where my room is yet, I just didn't want to leave all of my stuff alone on the side of the street"

"Oh, I might know where you are staying, the dorms are for both genders"

"Ok, take me there and we will set my stuff down and bring them inside"

"Um, don't we need the keys"

"No, Im good with locks"

"Um, ok lets go" Said Natsu as we lugged the boxes up the stairs.

When we got up there I picked the lock on the door in record time I might add. Its a skill I picked up from my mom she taught me when I was little so I could unlock the door to our house without a key. Though my mother didn't use this skill like me, its the reason I'm in this place. Now that I think about it Natsu is in here for a reason too. What if he is a murderer, Ill ignore it until we get in my room then Ill just ask.

"Luce, hey Luce"

"What, and what is up with the nickname"

"I dont know, it just felt kinda right I guess"

"Whatever, what did you want to tell me"

"Nothing, you were just spacing out"

"oh"

"well come on lets put your stuff away, I'm already here so might as well help you out"

"Can I ask you a question"

"Yeah what do you wanna know I'll tell you anything Luce"

I turned a little pink at his response, I could feel it.

"Why are you here, I mean at this place"

I hope he isnt a murderer, please dont be a cereal killer…

"Oh im an arsonist"

Well I dont know if that is any better than a killer but he seems harmless. I guess I can't judge people by how they look in this place.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary I know, I don't really mean to do it, ok maybe I enjoy the fire but I cant help it"...

I held my finger to his lips "Natsu, your rambling"

Now it was his turn to blush a little.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he ran off to get what I think were the last boxes.

"He's not that bad, he is kinda cute to" I said to myself as I started to unpack. Because I was talking to Natsu I never really noticed what the rooms looked like. They were small but not to small, they had their own bathroom a dining room and a little mini fridge, but no kitchen. I guess there is a cafeteria somewhere in the building, where we get all of our food. I think the only hard part about living here is going to be the people. Though if they are all like Natsu I dont think there will be any problems.

**Hope you liked the second chapter, Updates won't always be like this I try to keep them on the weekends normally. -Morgana**


	3. Lucy's Backstory

**Hi, I hope you like the story so far**

**Nobody's POV**

"Rushiiiiiiiiii, open the door these boxes are heavy"

"I'm coming, I'm coming Natsu" Yelled Lucy as she opened the door for the pink headed idiot. The funny thing is, is that she feels like she has known him forever. But in reality she has only known him for an hour. This place makes her feel so comfortable, unlike her house. She can barely call it a home, it was really just a place for her to live until she got old enough to move away. Nobody really loved her accept for the maids, servants and butlers; however, at one point she had a mother who loved her with all her heart. But she died…

When Lucy was seven, her mother had over exerted herself and became bed ridden. Her father blamed Lucy for all of this and practically disowned her. He didn't become a drunkard or anything of that sort, he just locked himself in his room and focused on work. Because of this Lucy was practically raised by the maids in her house and their children. To say that she was all alone was a lie, she had friends. But they never really understood her pain, she could tell they tried to cheer her up, Loke and Aries were both really caring people, not to mention Virgo and her hilarious dancing skills. She had these wonderful people around her, but she couldn't help feeling alone.

"Hey Luce are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly "You, your crying"

"Oh sorry just got lost in thought I guess" She answered back in a slightly shaky voice"Lets get all of this stuff put away."

"Okay then I'm going to the cafeteria I'm starving" Natsu exclaimed

"Okay"Lucy answered back

"You are coming with me" Natsu said in a matter of fact sort of way

"Getting cocky now are we" Lucy answered back in a sassy kind of voice

"I'm going to introduce you to everyone!"

"Okay Ill come"

"Like you had a choice, I mean I helped you out the least you could do was come get food with me"

"Well then, lets just get all of this stuff put away"

After a while they finally got everything put in the correct place.

"Okay lets go" Natsu practically yelled in his loud voice while pulling on her wrist.

"Okay take me there!" I yelled back at him, with a lot of excitement in my voice. I think his smile is contagious, because I haven't truly smiled since my mom died, but I think I'm really smiling right now. It feels great, to be truly happy, I have only met one person so far and I already love this place. I hope everyone here is as warm and welcoming as Natsu, thought lucy.

Down in the Cafeteria

Ok Im just going to walk behind and hope nobody notices me

"Hey everyone" Natsu Yelled "This is Lucy she is new here"

Well there goes that plan thought Lucy. Just then Natsu decided to walk off leaving her all alone with his friends…

Thanks Natsu she thought.

"Hi everyone" Lucy said in her own special socially awkward way.

Ok thats where im gonna leave it for now bye


	4. Meet Everyone

Hey sorry its late, but here is the story ill try to start making them longer i just noticed how short last chapter was.

Lucy's POV

"Hi guys"...

Oh crap that was awkward, nice going lucy .

"..." Was all anyone said, it was extremely awkward.

"Nice to meet you Lucy san" said a small younger looking girl with pretty long blue hair. This girl couldn't be more than twelve years old! I wonder why she is here, I keep forgetting that this is a place for criminals. Everyone here is so nice, I feel like I fit in, like they could be my friends.

"Nice to meet you to…"

"My name is Wendy sorry for not saying that first"

"Well its nice to meet you Wendy"

Right after that i felt a firm hand grip my shoulder tightly.

"Hello, I am Erza it is a pleasure to meet you" said the woman called Erza as she pulled my face into her chest. It was obvious that she was strong and she seemed important. She was wearing a normal outfit, shorts and a tanktop seeing as it was summer, though there was one thing that caught my eye, on her left arm near her shoulder there was a blue tattoo. She was also wearing what I think was a pin showing that she was class president. Otherwise she was a pretty normal girl, but she had this sort of superior air about her, and just by her hand touching my shoulder I could tell she was strong. I wonder why she is here…

After a while I realized that I was sitting smushed into her chest without moving at all. So I decided to push myself out.

"H-hi my name is Lucy, could you not do that again please" She then grabbed my hand saying

"I am so sorry feel free to punch, I caused you discomfort I should not be forgiven"

"eh, its okay calm down you're making a scene"

"Well now that you know my name I guess I should tell you why I'm here, all newbies wanna know stuff like that"

"Oh Im sorry if its too personal you don't need to share it"

"Don't worry about it, just please dont be to scared when I tell you why I'm here"

"Um Okay I promise"

"I was framed for killing people and I did destroy a town"

All I could do was stare, okay maybe I have had a better life than a lot of these people"

"I have slight anger issues and I'm only slightly hostile thats why it was so easy to frame me "

**Erza's POV Flashback**

"Stop hey stop" Yelled a man in a black jumpsuit "Get back here you brat we arent done with you yet!"

"Help, please someone help me" I screamed

"Erza Ill always be there to protect you"said simon

"Simon nooo" I screamed as he was shot in the chest.

"Dont worry erza i will always…"

"Simon! Wake up Simon don't leave me" I cried.

Back to normal

"then his little sister came up behind me, hit me in the head with a pipe and i blacked out the next thing i knew I was in this place have been ever since." Explained erza

Lucy just stared at her wide eyed.

"I thought I was the one with a horrible childhood" she said tears streaming down her face.

"almost everyone here has had a bad past"

"Now that you know me i want to know what you're in here for"

"Well I have a gift I can pick locks and stuff really easy, I have a whip as a weapon Im kinda known for stealing things"

"Oh like taking stuff from stores places like that" Erza said "That isnt a reason to be put in here though"

"Yeah, I kind of stole the king of fiores crown" Lucy stated "I also robbed a national bank and just maybe took out most of the fiore army"

Nobody said a thing just stared at her in surprise.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you Lucy"

"I'll introduce you to everyone else"

"This is Levy she is super smart, she can hack anything, she kinda hacked into to many things at once and got caught and was put in here." Erza said as she pointed to a short girl with blue hair. She was reading a book and looked up for a second.

"Hi Lu-chan nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to levy chan"

"This is gray" Erza said pointing to a tall good looking boy with raven hair, just one thing…

He was only wearing boxers.

"Gray your clothes" Erza fumed "As you can already see he strips, he stripped in public so much and traumatized so many small children he was put in here. We still haven't been able to cure him of his um habit"

"Hey Im gray" the man smirked still in his boxers.

"Gray isn't paying attention to Juvia" said another blue haired girl "You are now my love rival!"

"and this is Juvia" said erza pointing to the girl named juvia.

"She has some, stalker issues, she has over 52 restraining orders put on her and she is freakishly good at sneaking around."

"Well that is..."

Before she could say anymore Natsu ran over with four plates of food.

"Is that alll for you" Lucy exclaimed

"I could eat it all but I thought it would be nice to get you some, the food here is great Mira makes everything from scratch! I'll show you around when we are done eating!" Natsu said clearly excited.

"I'll introduce you to everyone else later" Said erza "you seem to have your hands full at the moment" She chuckled.


	5. Natsu is a PIG!

Hey look I have updated ON TIME for once yeah pretty great, NOT. Im going to try to make my chapters longer for you guys i realize that they are really short sorry. (By the way in this chapter everyone else at the table had already finished off their food and left)

Lucy's POV

Natsu said he would show me around in about 20 minutes. Well he had brought back at least ten plates of food and was apparently going to eat all but one plate in that short amount of time. He gave me one plate heaping with pancakes, bacon, eggs, i mean the works and it was all so good! I may or may not steal just a little bit of his food, i don't think he will mind seeing as he seriously has around 19 plates heaping with food in front of him!

(Ten Minutes Later)

Holy crap was I wrong about Natsu, he eats like a freaking pig! He is down to like 4 plates left, I will admit that I took one of his plates, to his dismay that is! He literally whined about it for five minutes straight.

"N-Natsu" I said putting my hands in front of my face, in a failing attempt I might add, to shield myself of the food flying everywhere.

"Wah Ish irt Rulshi" Natsu answered back with his mouth full.

"Swallow first then Ill tell you"

He swallowed then said "Okay will you tell me now?"

"Yeah, you are making a mess look around"

He tilted his head and circled it around lingering on me and my stained outfit.

"Oh sorry Luce, I guess I got a little carried away"

"Ya think" I answered back

He then counted his plates again.

"Wait did you take a plate of food from me" He said

I just sweat dropped

Seriously did this boy forget that fast, he already whined about it to me!

"Yeah, Natsu we already had this conversation, now eat so we can look around I wanna see everything"

"I was until you interrupted me Rushi"

"Oh Natsu when you are done can we go to my room before we look around, I wanna change my clothes you got them kinda covered in food"

"Fiiiinnnneee" Natsu whined "While we are up there im gonna change to I didnt wear clothes for heat today."

As they walked up the stairs they were silent, it was getting kinda awkward. So Lucy decided to break this silence.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah Luce, what is it?""

"I forgot to ask earlier but where is your room?"

"Well remember how I said the dorms were co ed"

"Yeah"

"Well my room is actually right across the hall from yours" He said with a smile

"Oh well guess that's convenient"

"Why"

"Cause we won't need to walk as far!"

"Oh" Natsu answered looking just a little bit downcast.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce" He answered instantly perking back up.

"Never mind you just looked a little sad

"Dont worry about it Lucy we are here anyway, lets go to my room first" at the last second he mumbled "Cause I know you are going to take forever"

"What was that?"

"Um- Nothing"

"Ill get the door" Lucy yelled as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and ran to the door.

"Sheesh eager much" Natsu laughed

"Eh, um sorry" Lucy said quickly turning a miraculous shade of red.

"Don't worry bout it you can come in if you want"

"Okay" Lucy replied as she opened the door. "Um natsu"

"Yeah what is it"

"What happened to your room!"

"I dont see anything out of place, it looks like how i left it earlier"

Lucy sweat dropped as she looked around the trashed room. It was covered in old shirts and pants, there was food all over the floor, this place was a dump.

How does he find clean clothes in her, she thought, I know I wouldn't be able to. Then she noticed a beat up old alarm clock in the corner, it was 1:00 in the afternoon!

"Natsu is it really 1:00!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with it"

"Yeah but that means we have been doing nothing for like 4 hours!"

"Whatever" He replied plainly while pulling off his black t shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa w-w-what d-do you think you're d-doing Natsu" Lucy yelled beginning to blush

"I already I told you that im changing" He said pulling off his jeans

"Eeeepp" Lucy yelled as she turned around.

"Jeez Lucy's a pervert"

"I am not you never told me you were gonna start stripping!"

But she did have to admit to herself that he seriously had muscle, how does one even look like that.

"Lucy you can turn back around"

When she turned back around he still didn't have a shirt on but was at least wearing shorts. She didn't realize she had been starting until he pointed it out.

"Lucy really is a perv!"

"N-no Im not stop saying that just put on a shirt so i can change to"

"Awww fine, you ruin the fun" He exclaimed as he pulled on a tank top and put his scarf back on even though he was complaining that it was hot.

"Okay then lets go so we can take a tour before the end of the day!"

"okay hurry up and change your clothes when we get to your room and we will go"

They both then walked out the door and across the hall to Lucy's room.

"Okay you stand behind those boxes over there while i change and NO PEEKING got that!"

"Yeah yeah" Natsu said as he walked over to the boxes in the corner.

-(five minutes Later)-

"Natsu Im done"

"Okay lets go" He said as he ran out the door grabbing her wrist.

Its long enough as it is i guess next week woooooooo yeah sorry guys that i updated so late, I was updating my other fanfiction. Dont hate meeee ;) Bye


	6. So many Potted Plants!

Hehehe it's been three weeks of camping and huge school projects for me so I have an excuse other than laziness this time!

(Nobody's POV)

Natsu kept pulling Lucy down the hall at a pace. He wasn't even watching where he was going, she ran into 4 potted plants, I mean 4 that is a lot of random potted plants! She even ran into some freshmen and was yelling im sorry all the way down the hall. When they got to their first stop Lucy was already covered in leaves and twig, tired, and frustrated.

"WERE YOU EVEN WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING YOU IDIOT!"

"Nope" Natsu answered matter of factly, not realizing anything he had done, "But look it took less than five minutes to get to the first place i wanna show you!"

"what ever" She said while she started to pull leaves and sticks out of her hair

uhhhgg he is such an idiot she thought, then Lucy realized something

"I've only known him for a day" she accidentally said out loud.

"What was that Lucy?" Natsu asked, only half paying attention.

"Oh um nothing" Lucy answered in a high pitch voice

"Okay then lets go inside"

"Fine" Lucy grumbled as they walked through the building. She had to admit that this was a very nice school, the floors were polished it was aesthetically pleasing. It was in most ways better than her old stuffy school for the rich and perfect. It didn't have an atmosphere of gossip and bullies. When she looked around there was something weird about the classrooms, they definitely weren't normal. Some didnt even look like a place to learn at all! Maybe it will look more normal when the lights are on, Lucy thought. But just as she thought that a big metal trash can tipped over and with a loud BANG Lucy jumped on Natsu.

"Oh my god Natsu what was that" She yelled shaking his arm as hard as she could.

"Ahh Lucy stop, it was just something falling over"

"Y-yeah" Lucy said still holding onto his arm for dear life.

"You can let go of my arm now"

"No, Im staying as close to you as possible" Lucy said pulling his arm into her chest, and hugging it like Juvia hugs Gray. Natsu blushed a little but you couldn't see it in the dark.

"I cant believe I have only known this girl for a day"

"What was that Natsu"

"Oh nothing Luce, don't worry about it"

"Ok well don't say weird random things under your breath this place is creepy enough as it is"

"Dont worry Luce Ill protect you, wanna piggy back ride?"

Should I accept, Loke used to give me piggy back rides all the time. I have only known this guy for a day, but I feel like I have known him forever.

"Sure why not but you better not drop me"

"Dont worry I'm not gonna drop you" Natsu answered as he knelt down to pick her up. Lucy hopped on and they started to walk through the building. They stopped at one room and went inside.

"I'm gonna explain something to you, it's ok if you need to hear it again, when i first got here I was confused about it to"

Lucy didn't say anything, because she was too distracted by everything around her, there weren't normal desks and chairs, there was a sparring mat in the middle and a board at the front.

"Is this like a part of the gym?"

"No this is our self defense class"

"Wait why is that a class"

"Lucy this school is training criminals to fight other criminals, using our strengths we must defeat zeref the black wizard they call him"

"Why do they call him that"

"You really don't know anything do you, he is like a ninja he always wears black anytime he is seen and he is the worst serial killer in fiore"

Lucy's face went slack.

"T-this is not what I signed up for"

"Dont worry Lucy we may not even face Zeref, and if we do I promise I'll protect you no matter what"

"You will?"

"Yup definitely, lets keep looking around"

"o-okay lets go"

Natsu took her down a hallway, showing her the teachers lounge, the principles and nurses office.

"This is kind of like the teachers wing, they have special one on one rooms right over there." He pointed to a couple of doors.

"Can we look inside them?"

"Yeah sure why not we actually use them quite a bit when training" Natsu explained as he opened one of the doors

"Guess we are lucky they aren't locked" He said while smiling. Lucy on the other hand was a little terrified and still in shock at learning what this school was truly for.

"Uh okay could you explain to me what these rooms are used for?"

"Yeah, so pretty much you are showing the teacher your skills or they are teaching you a Technic that you dont know yet. When you first get to the school you actually have to take a test, this test determines what rank you are going to be through out the school year and it determines how you are going to contribute to fighting zeref. I am a rank below s class, so lets call it A class, Erza that red haired girl you met earlier, she is an S class. Then most of the teachers are SS. One of the most powerful teachers is guild arts, he is a drunkard but is super "powerful" I guess you could say."

"So Im going to be tested and ranked, when is this happening I wasnt informed" Lucy panicked

"Dont worry Lucy its just on the first day of school, you have time"

\\(^3^)/

Bye sorry bout being like three weeks late XD


	7. No more tours

Hehe Im back school is done, its going to be hard for me to update without a laptop, but i will find a way for you guys! Im sorry updates are gonna be really slow and have errors errors galore, though I might be able to use a old laptop that barely works.

Natsu walked into the room with Lucy on his back, she had to duck so they would fit under the door frame. But once they were in, she noticed something, these rooms were small. How could anyone do any training in here thought Lucy. There was a chalkboard, a big desk with two chairs, then she noticed the walls. They had little handles in them, they kinda looked like the ones on an armchair.

"Hey Natsu, what are those black things on the walls?" Lucy asked as she pointed over to one of the walls.

"Oh these walls retract, when you pull one or the little handles you can pull the wall to one side of the room, so the size of the room depends on the kind of training you are doing."

"ooooooh I get it so, my training wouldn't take up more than one or two rooms."

"Correct, but my training you can't even do in a room" Natsu grinned

"I dont know if that's something to be proud of" Lucy sweat dropped

"Sure it is" He answered

"If that's really what you believe than go ahead and believe it natsu"

"Well thats all I need to show you in here, lets go to another room now"

"Ok first can you just tell me what the rooms are used for?"

"Oh sure, well there is chemistry, math, literature…"

"No the rooms that aren't like a normal school"

"Ohh, well there is special hand in hand combat skills, capturing classes, and last but not least all you need to know about Zeref."

"Well it's getting late can we go back, I'm starving"

"Yeah sure I am to"

So Natsu and Lucy ended up heading back to the dorms to get food. By headed back I mean Natsu ran as fast as he could through the halls and campus. Paying no mind to Lucy sitting on his shoulders trying to duck branches and doors. By the end her hair was filled with leaves and twigs.

"NATSU" Lucy yelled angrily

"What is it Luce?" Natsu replied without looking up

"My hair" She stated angrily

"Oh, you look fine to me"\

Lucy patted the leaves out of her hair, and pulled out all the twigs. She was balancing on Natsu's shoulders still and now she really wanted to get down.

"Can I get down now, please"

"No, we have already had this conversation, I'm not letting you down until we get food"

"But but"

"No buts" said Natsu jabbing his finger up in the air. "To the cafeteria!" and they ran off. Once they got into the line for food the whole lunch room was staring at Lucy and she was blushing like a tomato.

"N-Natsu" Lucy stuttered tugging on his hair. "Let me down"

"I dont have my food yet"

"B-But everyone is staring at us, I don't like it" She said hiding her face

"Well you don't need to deal with it any longer now that I have my food" Natsu said triumphantly grabbing two bowls of chili and heading over to a table. Not everyone was there but a few were, Levy was reading and Gajeel was peaking over her shoulder. Gray was pulling Juvia off his arm and Erza was sitting looking at some papers with reading glasses on.

"Hey guys" Natsu said as he set Lucy back down and gave her a bowl of chili.

"Hey Natsu" Erza mumbled not looking up from her papers. Levy whipped her head up hitting Gajeel in the nose.

"Ow shrimp what the heck" Gajeel roared bringing his hands to his nose.

"Oh Gajeel I'm so sorry I didn't even know you were there"

"Wow thanks" He replied bringing his hands away from his nose. To no surprise it was red and covered in blood.

"Ah shit, I need a paper towel"

"Gajeel I'm so sorry" Levy said while wiping under his nose with her hand. This wasn't helping at all, it was just smearing blood across Gajeels pierced face. This made her giggle, and stop whipping for a moment.

"Uh Lu-chan can you please get me a paper towel, there is gonna be blood everywhere"

"Of course Levy chan" Lucy replied as she rushed off to get a towel. Why do we call each other Lu chan and Levy chan we barely know each other. I dont care I like having a nick name. Meanwhile Natsu was harassing Gajeel at the table and Juvia was still clinging to Gray's arm for dear life.

"Release Juvia release" Yelled Gray pushing Juvia off his arm.

"But Gray sama Juvia loves you"

"Just get off my arm!"

This was going nowhere and everyone knew glanced up saw it not worthy of her time and kept analyzing her papers. Sol Natsu decided it was the perfect moment to bother Gajeel.

"Ha! You look like an idiot"

"At least just look like one unlike you" Gajeel Retaliated

"You wanna go Metal for brains"

"Gajeeeeeel" Growled Levy

"Ehhh um never mind salamander haha" Gajeel laughed glancing at Levy

"Levy chan!" Lucy yelled sprinting with a handful of napkins towards everyone.

"Thanks Lu chan you are a life saver" Levy said as she grabbed the napkins and dabbed under Gajeels bloody nose.

Sorry for the late update everyone, Im using an old crappy laptop and it really sucks.

~Morgana


	8. The chili is beautiful

... **I have no excuses, but I will say I wrote this chapter a while ago and forgot about it Im such a ditz lol**

**I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does, if I did Nalu would be canon**

Once Lucy gave Levy the napkins, she sat down. Her eyes filled with this sparkle and wonder at the food before the bowl before her there was chili, it had beans and pepper and it wasnt to watery but it also wasnt to thick, it was perfect! It all looked so good, and she thought her breakfast looked amazing!

"Oh my I swear I could eat a cow Im so hungry"

"Oh Luce, here think fast" Natsu said from directly across the table throwing a large piece of bread right at her face. Due to her lack of sporting skills, Lucy didnt end up catching the bread it kinda just hit her on the nose and flopped onto the table.

"what the heck Natsu" Lucy said rubbing her nose "In what world was that a good idea?"

"Sorry Luce I really thought you were gonna catch it but you didnt" He said while grinning sheepishly at the red nosed Lucy sitting across from him.

After that Lucy started shoveling in the chili with her soup spoon and groaned in delight.

"Its so gooood" she lolled

"Yeah, but you know I threw that bread at you for a reason Luce"

"yeah, Im still mad at you for that, my nose hurts now" She said scrunching her nose up to prove her point

"Oh, whatever; trust me, it tastes so good"

"Fine" Lucy replied dipping her bread into the chili and taking a bite

"Natsu"

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu said with eyes practically sparkling

"It tastes like…

"hmmmm" Natsu hummed leaning forward

"Bread dipped in chili" Lucy said bluntly, while natsu kinda just fell out of his chair on the floor.

"Seriously" He said getting back into his seat

"No, actually it tastes amazing I just wanted to see what you would do" Lucy replied eating more of her food and trying not to laugh. Natsu just sat there pouting and looking at her with puppy dog eyes…

Until it got awkward.

"Im going up to bed" he announced

"Natsu Natsu, wait for me" Lucy said " Just let me put my dishes wherever they go, can you show me where they go please?"

"Of course" He beamed

"Thanks" Lucy answered finishing up the last bit of her chili, gathering her stuff and following Natsu. They put her stuff on a little counter in the corner and headed back to their dorms. They talked normally all the way to their rooms.

"You know what Natsu"

"Hmmm" He hummed in response

"I think Im really going to like going to school here"

"I hope you do Luce"

"It seems a bit crazy but it feels just right" She said as they got to theirs rooms

"Do you wanna come in for a bit Im really not tired and I can make us some tea" Lucy offered

"Know what, that sounds pretty nice"

"Ok" Lucy said picking the lock on her door and opening it up. "Ill just go heat up the pot"

Natsu suddenly gasped

"Oh Lushi can I do it please"

"I dont know can I trust you with fire like items"

"No?"

"Then you may just watch Natsu"

"Dang it"

Lucy just laughed at his response and headed into the kitchen with Natsu trailing behind her. Once she got out there she grabbed a pot and turned on the stove to boil the water. Natsu decided to plop himself down onto the table.  
"Ok so Natsu, I still have some more questions about this place."

"Like what"

"How long have you been here?"

"5 years"

"What? I thought this was a highschool"

"Well it is but its a little more complicated than that"

"Oh"

**Well I will update at some point, you guys cant trust me sorry :0**


End file.
